


together

by InkCaviness



Series: kyouhaba week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KyouHaba Week, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, but these last two are really only there for a split second, this is basically only fluff pls believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no matter what happens they stick together</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is, my second entry for [kyouhaba week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/128979362208/kyouhabaweek-kyouhaba-week-september-13th-to)! today's prompt was "touch" and this can be read as a sequel to [but tonight i'll need you to stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4553223)

It’s their first real game without the third years and the gym is buzzing with voices, players shouting to each other and loud cheering up in the stands. The captain’s number burns on Shigeru’s chest like hot iron piercing his skin and he feels dizzy, as if his knees might give out under him. Every part of his body is tense with nervousness and he digs his fingernails into his palms to stop his hands from shaking when he steps into the gym.

 

Closing his eyes he tries to breathe in deeply and count down from ten, _everything will be alright,_ he tells himself. And yet no matter how much he tries, no matter how often he reassures himself that they trained enough, all he can think of is their match from Spring High and the third years’ faces when they had to leave the court behind. He knows they’re somewhere among the viewers, Oikawa sent him a text with far too many emojis earlier, and he doesn’t want them to see their team lose again, not like this, not in their first game, not-

 

His train of thought is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly without weighing him down. Looking to his left he finds Kyoutani who’s staring straight ahead, unmoving, not meeting his eyes but standing by his side, quietly supporting him.

 

Shigeru looks back ahead, takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. Then he takes a step forward, Kyoutani still a calming anchor next to him and he thinks that, no matter what, they stick together.

 

“Alright, let’s do this.”

 

-

 

The first time Kyoutani tries to hold his hand Shigeru flinches and pulls away. It’s a cold December day, the air stinging on his face like thousand tiny pinpricks and his bare fingertips are turning numb when Kyoutani reaches out to take his hand, hesitantly, but it still makes Shigeru jump and stuff his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He doesn’t want to look over at his boyfriend, doesn’t want to see the surprise or hurt on his face, but Kyoutani doesn’t say anything, just continues walking.

 

Colourfully decorated windows pass by them as the wander down the street, lost in a never ending crowd of people and Shigeru tries to calm his nerves, tries to swallow down the anxiety that is building up in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally rasps out.

 

There’s a moment of silence where Shigeru chews on his lip, his heart racing in his chest. It feels like everyone is staring at them, the presence of everyone around him lying heavily on his shoulders, slowly suffocating him.

 

“You don’t need to apologize.”

 

Kyoutani’s voice is softer than usual and Shigeru relaxes a bit, letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“I’ll come around to it one day,” the words are dry in his throat and he wishes he could just reach out and take Kyoutani’s hand, just this once, but he can’t, he can’t, he can’t-

 

“It’s okay. Just take your time; I don’t care how long it takes. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

 

He can’t take his hand but Kyoutani stays with him and they continue walking side by side, close enough that their shoulders brush occasionally.

 

-

 

They’re on the way back to the school after an exhausting practice match that they just barely won and the sun is slowly setting outside. Light pink light falls in through the bus’ windows and Shigeru is leaning his head against the glass, looking at the cars passing by in the other lane. Most of his team mates are sleeping or talking quietly and he’s starting to get sleepy, his eyes drooping tiredly. Kyoutani has is fast asleep besides him, leaning heavily against his shoulder and snoring a little after exhausting himself during the match. A fond smile spreads across Shigeru’s face as he watches his boyfriend sleep soundly, his nose scrunched up adorably and Shigeru can’t even he mad at him for drooling on his shirt.

 

His vision is starting to go fuzzy with exhaustion and in a split second decision he reaches out to take Kyoutani’s hand and lace their fingers together before falling asleep.

 

-

 

These mornings are his favourite, the ones where he wakes up with Kyoutani in his arms and the sunlight peeking in through the curtain. They’re his favourite, even though his arm is asleep and his toes are cold, but with the scent of Kyoutani’s terrible favourite shampoo in his nose and low mumbling in the silence of the early hours of the day. They stay in bed far too long, exchanging lazy kisses and whispered words until the ringing of their phone startles Kyoutani and makes him fall off the bed. Shigeru burrows his face in a pillow to muffle his laughter and Kyoutani grumpily complains from where he’s lying on the floor but finally he joins in the laughter.

 

These mornings are his favourite where they make breakfast together and Shigeru spills juice all over the newspaper, where they’re together no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about kyouhaba(or really anything else) on [tumblr](inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
